shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Max Bassmann
Max Bassmann was a human mutant born on Earth. His superhuman physique and Aura powers manifested in his mid teens, at which time he was deeply immersed in the punk rock scene. His antics drew the attention of superhumans from Soohn, who extracted him from Earth. He eventually got away from them and set out into the Universe where he became a drifter. Eventually he ran afoul of SENTINEL, but the arresting officer saw potential in Max and rather than being arrested he was offered a greater purpose. Max proved to be a talented agent and rose rapidly through the Order's ranks. It was not long before he became a Captain in charge of the 3rd Legion. While the Watchers were often frustrated with his rebellious attitude, he was a loyal soldier who always did what he thought was right. It was for this reason that he and the 3rd Legion were assigned alongside the 111th and 16th Legions to apprehend the S-Class Criminal Undart. Despite their force, the operation was a calamity that would go down in history as the Hapes Disaster. The planet Hapes had secretly been the location of a chemical weapons lab which the Selikan Outlaw King intended to take control of and threaten the entire sector. The fact that the Watchers mobilized 3 entire Legions speaks to the seriousness of the threat Undart represented. It started out well enough, with SENTINEL routing the Pirate's forces. Upon reaching Undart's inner sanctum though, the 86th Legion Captain Gideon withdrew his forces while Hefe Logan's 111th and Bassmann's 3rd powered forward. Casualties were heavy, and Undart proved a match for the two SENTINEL Captains. In the battle, Max's right arm was bitten off. Hefe and Max managed to cut down Undart, but not before he set off the chemical weapons. With the release of the chemicals, Captain Gideon called in an Extermination Order on Hapes whereupon the full force of 10 Legions arrived to blast the planet into oblivion. In the aftermath the Watchers demanded answers as to how the operation had failed so spectacularly. Captain Gideon laid the blame on the shoulders of Hefe and Max, who he said had ruined his plans by charging headlong into Undart's stronghold. Max and Hefe argued that no such plan had been shared with them and that Gideon had in fact jeopardized the mission by withdrawing his forces, but Gideon had carefully planted evidence to make the two look negligent and the Watchers Maxed with him. Max and Hefe left the Order in disgust after this. Afterwards, Max got a prosthetic arm attached. Using the detective skills honed from his time in the Order, he become a Bounty Hunter with a fearsome reputation for being able to find absolutely anybody. He was eventually hired in secret by the Princess of the Great Jehdan Imperium, Jehda Washai Tei to find her old friend Thuro Al'Baster and his allies, the Magnificent 7. Tracking them to Arkem following one of their misadventures, Max had a terse reunion with Hefe. This would lead to Max being wrapped up in the war with the Vampire Horde. Following Kruger's defeat and the revelation of the extent of Gideon's treachery, Max was offered his old command back. He decided to accept, once again becoming Captain of the SENTINEL 3rd Legion. Powers and Abilities Shine As a former SENTINEL Captain, Max is able to use time-based powers. He is exceptionally skilled with them and is a formidable opponent. Trivia - Cain and Max had met sometime after his expulsion from SENTINEL while he was a bounty hunter and got along. Max was actually the one to introduce Cain to Dio and the three would hang out often. During the campaign against Kruger, Max alluded to knowing the details of the two's falling out from Dio's perspective, but decided not to share it. - Max has a beloved black Ayunzai Ascent spaceship he calls the Go Machine. While small compared to larger cruisers, it was could comfortably sit 4 people for long trips. When the Vampire Horde attacked Jehda Prime, he made his way to his ship to leave, but was met by the surviving SENTINEL Sergeant Rin who hired him to follow the Magnificent 7 who they believed had kidnapped Princess Tei. - Max enjoyed playing the guitar.